Ahim de Famille
is of the Gokaigers. She is the last remaining royal of the planet Famille. Biography Early life She was once the Princess of the planet Famille, the planet and her family shared names. After the planet was destroyed by Space Empire Zangyack, the Empire believed that she was killed along with her family. Ahim traveled from planet to planet until she witnessed the four Gokaigers. She begged them to let her join the Gokaigers. She wanted to fight for revenge and to whoever is out there, to let them know that her race is still alive and she is fighting to take back what the Zangyack had stolen. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The 41st episode elaborates on her early days as Gokai Pink. Marvelous and Joe note that she wasn't a good fighter, unable to use her sword or pistol without losing her balance. Luka and Ahim did not match up when it came to verbal jokes, unlike the sisterly bond they have developed since. Doc notes that she was unable to do any housework without making things worse. However, she was the pacifier of the group, somehow able to diffuses the arguments that ensued among the other four. Eventually her skill in the other fields improved to match the others, and whenever the team swapped weapons, Ahim usually copied Don's dual-pistol technique. Ahim was one of the first to accept Gai into the group as Gokai Silver, and assured him that one day he would rise to become a full pirate instead of an apprentice. Ahim and Doc were the only ones to take Gai's lessons in Sentai history seriously, She, Doc, and Gai became very close. Often, Sentai members like the Hurricanegers and Ninjaman preferred them over their arrogant, less compassionate senior shipmates. This bond was tested when Gai and Doc were infected with an enemy curse that made them attack each other. Ahim believed in them and put herself between the two. Neither could bring themselves to attack her, and the curse was broken. Gai has speculated that Marvelous is attracted to Ahim, which Marvelous has denied vehemently and even beaten up Gai to disprove. Super Hero Taisen to be added Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Zyuohger The Gokaigers returned to Earth in a quest spearheaded by Captain Marvelous with the goal being the treasure inside the Link Cube. As Marvelous acquired the treasure personally while Gai arranged for the legendary Sentai that had emerged since their initial departure to provide their Ranger Keys to assist them in battle, Ahim and the others were sent to provide a distraction, guided by Navi into a confrontation with the four Zyuman members of the 40th and current Super Sentai, the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Engaging the Zyuohgers so as to stall them, Gokai Pink fought Zyuoh Shark one-on-one followed by her counterpart, Zyuoh Tiger. Finding themselves overwhelmed by the Zyuohgers' Instinct Awakened modes, the Gokaigers selected from the Ranger Keys of recent years that Gai had acquired in order to turn back the tide of the battle, with Gokai Pink Gokai Changing into her counterpart from the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gokai Pink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Video game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Pink appeared with her team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink: to be added :Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Pink Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Pink Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Pink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gokai Pink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms Like Gokai Green, Gokai Pink is a ranged fighter, trading her Gokai Saber for Gokai Blue's Gokai Gun which she wields alongside her own. Unlike the wild and rapid firing of Doc however, Ahim wields her guns with skill and finesse, typically firing in two different directions at once with great accuracy. When performing a Gokai Change, she typically transforms into previous pink or white rangers. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre' *'Gokai Gun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiMarine' Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Pink's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Gun, Ahim fires a supercharged bullet at her opponent. When performing the Gokai Scramble team attack, Ahim performs a Double Gokai Blast with her and Joe's Gokai Gun. - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes Ahim's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Kakuranger Ahim's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Ohranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Pink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Momorenger **Weapons ***Earring Bombs **Attacks *** Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 13, The Flying Ghost Ship - Heart Queen= *Heart Queen **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 10, 32 - Miss America= *Miss America **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger Episodes 35, 44 - DenziPink= *DenziPink **Denzi Punch Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 8, 12, 30, 51 - GogglePink= *GogglePink **Pink Ribbon **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 8, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DynaPink= *DynaPink **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32 - Pink5= *Pink5 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 28. - ChangePhoenix= *ChangePhoenix **Phoenix Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 32, 35 - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash **Prism Boots Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 27, 51 - Pink Mask= *Pink Mask **Life Aura This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 28. - Pink Turbo= *Pink Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 14 - FivePink= *FivePink **Weapons ***Cutie Circle **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: 199 Heroes Movie, Gokaiger Episodes 23, 42 - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger **Ptera Arrow Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 14, 45, 51 - HououRanger= *HououRanger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Phoenix Spear ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5, 22, 33, 47 - OhPink= *OhPink **Weapons ***Circle Defenser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Flashing Miracle Chi Kung Shot ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 31 - Pink Racer= *Pink Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 14, Final Live Show - MegaPink= *MegaPink **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Capture ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 5 Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 34, 39, Gokaiger vs. Gavan - GingaPink= *GingaPink **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Arrow **Attacks ***Claws of Petals ***Flower Heart ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 13, 20, 47, Final Live Show - GoPink= *GoPink **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 23. - TimePink= *TimePink **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolSniper ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Six ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 24, 39, 40, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DekaPink= *DekaPink **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 26, 35 - MagiPink= *MagiPink **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Maagi Magiro ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Pink Storm Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 3, 23 (2x), 49, Final Live Show - Legend Mode= *Legend MagiPink **Weapons ***Magical Holy Staff DialRod **Attacks ***MagiBolt Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 51, Final Live Show }} - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink **Weapons ***Hydro Shooter ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Shooter Hurricane ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 21, Final Live Show - Shinken Pink= *Shinken Pink **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Heaven Fan (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 12, 18 - Gosei Pink= *Gosei Pink **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Windrive **Weapons ***Skick Shot **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ Gosei Yellow) Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 13, 22, 41, Gokaiger vs. Gavan - Kyoryu Pink= *Kyoryu Pink **Weapons ***Gabricalibur Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29 - ToQ 5gou= *ToQ 5gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Pink Ressha This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - MomoNinger= *MomoNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***MomoNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Pink ***Goton Shuriken This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) }} - White Rangers= *White Swan **Weapons ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 3, 9, 28 - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Dance of the Paper Crane Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 21, 32, 44, 46, 51 - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 8, 9, 33 - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller (female version) **Wing Pentact This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 17. - MagiMother= *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Magi Majuna This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 51. - GekiChopper= *GekiChopper (female version) **Weapons ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 4, 7, 32, 33, Gokaiger vs. Gavan }} - Other Colors= *Green Flash (female version) **Weapons ***Prism Shooter ***Prism Kaiser **Attacks ***Rolling Knuckle Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 43, 49 - Black Bison= *Black Bison (female version) **Bison Rod This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 30. - GingaRed= *GingaRed (female version) This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 45. - KuwagaRaiger= *KuwagaRaiger (female version) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Stag Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 24, 41, 47, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - DekaSwan= *DekaSwan **Swan Fantasy **Swan Illusion Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 37, 41 - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) **Weapons ***MagiStick - Sword ***MagiPunch **Spells ***Jii Magika **Attacks ***Red Fire Appearances: Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Gokaiger Episodes 40, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 48, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, Zyuohger Episode 29 - MagiBlue= *MagiBlue This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 45. - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) Appearances: Gokaiger 2, Zyuohger Episode 29 - Chameleon-Fist= *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Sai This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 42. - Go-On Black= *Go-On Black (female version) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Cowl Laser Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 3, 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36 - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ****Wing Booster **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Gold) Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 18, 41 - Shinken Red= **Weapons ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou **Attacks ***Many Fires Profusion Appearances: Gokaiger *'Shinken Red' This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. *'Princess Shinken Red' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 41. - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. }} - Unofficial= *AbarePink This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 29. }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to . - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to . }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Pink, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Pink Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Pink's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 32 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Ranger Key The is Ahim's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Pink. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Ahim confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Pink. Personality She has geniality and grace that don't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 4 shipmates. This has also caused people to underestimate her on occasion. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Marvelous' personality and shows concern at times. Also, she loves tea. Bounty *Her bounty is initially 500,000 but this is eventually raised to 1,000,000. This is then raised even further to 2,000,000. and finally to 4,000,000. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ahim de Famille is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in the finale. Prior to the series, Koike stated she wanted to become a Shinkenger the most. When Ahim disguised herself as Matsuri Tatsumi in Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth, she was portrayed by . As Gokai Pink, her suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Yellow in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Dub names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Ahim as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps her name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while her Ranger designation is Captain Pink. Notes *Ahim encountered the most Sentai legends during the series having only missed Kai Ozu, Mikoto Nakadai and the other 6th Rangers who only Gai met in death, and Goushi. Counterpart notes *4 of Ahim's counterparts (Black Bison, KuwagaRaiger, GekiChopper, and Go-On Black) are not only not Pink Rangers, but all four were originally male. *7 White Rangers (Big One, ChangeMermaid, KibaRanger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, MagiMother and ShiroNinger) are not Ahim's counterparts. *Out of these, Ahim has only transformed into AbareKiller (17) and MagiMother (51). *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters are the only Sentai teams where Ahim does not have a counterpart (unless one counts AbarePink for Abaranger). Gokai Change notes *Out of all the Gokaigers, Ahim has transformed into the most Extra Heroes, which happens to be all 4 female Extra Heroes. *Ahim's most transformed Ranger form is a three-way tie between TimePink, DekaPink and MagiPink with six changes each if you count MagiPink Legend Mode. Her most transformed White is a tie between NinjaWhite and GekiChopper, with five changes each. Her most transformed non-Pink and White Rangers counterparts are KuwagaRaiger and Go-On Black with five changes each. Of her Pink Ranger counterparts, she transformed into Pink5, Pink Mask, Pink Racer, GoPink, AbarePink, Bouken Pink and Kyoryu Pink the least, with one transformation each. Her least transformed White Ranger Counterparts are GaoWhite and White Swan with three transformations each. Her least transformed non-Pink and White Rangers counterpart is Black Bison, with one transformation. Appearances **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Ahim de Famille *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Pink *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Pink's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Pink's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Marine Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Gokai Pink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Pink Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Pink at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Pink Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle